I Hate You
by moonlit-shadow0x
Summary: (HPDM Slash!) Just a one-shot Harry and Draco "hate" eachother


**Title: **I hate you

**Rated: **R

**Setting: **Hogwarts, year six

**Disclaimer: **Not J.K.R. don't own Hp

**A/N: **Okay, My Enemy is a story based completely on feelings and all that. This one is purely for my perverted side. It is a one-shot because I'm not ready to start on another story. (I still have Insane, which is a side project, I can't handle anything else.) But, this one will only take an hour or so to write. I hope you enjoy it.

¤¤¤¤¤

Harry stepped out of the Charms classroom, a large book dangling underneath his arm. He sighed tiredly and looked over at Ron who looked even more exhausted then him. Sighing, he turned the corner, his mood absolutely horrific.

"I can't believe Snape assigned us a six foot paper due by Friday." Groaned Ron as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Harry shrugged, frowning at his mashed potatoes, a huge headache forming in his head. It had been much to long of a day.

"You guys, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." Said Harry, standing up from the table slowly, taking a swig from his goblet.

Hermione cast him one of her 'I-hope-you're-okay-and-if-you're-not-you-better-tell-me' looks and he sighed. "I'm fine. Just extremely exhausted." He said turning away. "Night."

Once they nodded he walked to the doors, the chatter of the Great Hall echoing in his ears. Groaning, with his eyes closed, when he started walking down the hall, he didn't notice the figure hurriedly walking towards him.

There was a sharp cry and a small groan as the two tumbled onto the floor. Harry rubbed his head angrily, helping himself up.

"Watch where you're going." He spat, his headache growing rapidly.

"You're the one who knocked me down, Potter." Spat another voice. Harry cast a glance the blonde brushing off his robes.

Rolling his eyes, Harry adjusted his glasses, blinking a few times to clear his blurry vision. He heard a snort and scowled. "What?"

"Nice glasses, Potter." Said a mocking voice from behind him.

Harry brushed his hair from his eyes, irritably as he started to pick up some of his books "Whatever." He said, too tired to fight.

"_Whatever?_" Said the voice again. Harry could feel him smirking. "Getting soft, Potter." He could hear the long strides Draco made, the sound of his robes trailing swiftly behind him. There was a hand on his shoulder that spun him around.

Harry scowled and stared into the silver eyes, feeling his temper rise and his headache disappearing.

"Get away from me, Malfoy." He said clenching his fists beside him. "Unless you want me to—"

"To what? What is the noble Gryffindor going to do?" Said Draco his eyebrows arched and his eyes glinting with malice.

Harry clenched his teeth and clenched his fists tighter. Suddenly, he lifted his fist and felt it collide with Draco's bottom Jaw. There was a small yelp of pain when Harry made contact with the fair skin and an overwhelming feel of satisfaction overcame Him.

"That's what." Breathed Harry, through his rage.

"Fuck." Said Malfoy, angrily, watching Harry through the corner of his eyes, wiping the blood flowing from his gum.

Harry smirked at him and started to walk away when something lunged at him from behind. He yelled in pain as nails dug into the side of his flesh. "Get off me." He screamed as Draco's fist contacted his stomach.

"Bloody-Potter." Draco cried, punching him again. "Think you're so bloody great? Well look at you now." He panted.

Harry cried in pain then used his legs to push Draco off him. He angrily threw himself at Draco, his hands wrapped themselves in his hair as he started pulling the silvery strands. Draco screeched and started kicking at Harry, his foot finally reaching Harry's face. Harry skidded to the floor and felt the glass of his glasses sticking painfully to his sweaty face. He threw the frames away and lunged at Draco again, this time growling with anger.

Draco fell on the floor, Harry bent on top of him he glared and started fling his hands at Harry, digging his nails deep inside the olive skin. He heard Harry's cry as he trailed his nails painfully down Harry's shoulder and started to pinch the skin even harder. There was a scream of pain as Harry's elbow dug into his side, sending waves of discomfort through his body and his hands slipped off Harry as they slid down to tend to the bruised flesh.

Harry took this to his advantage and punched the already gagging boy beneath him. He watched as Draco's eyes went wide and then his eyelids flutter down, covering half of his silver eyes. His bloody lips turned up into a small smile as his hands reached up to grab Harry's collar. He pulled the boy down so that they were only inches apart.

"I hate you." He said softly, his stained lips parted, taking in sharp breaths. Closing his eyes he brang Harry's face closer to him. "I hate you." He repeated, the smile on his lips fading slowly.

Harry panted, Draco's soft breath scaling across his bruised cheek. Suddenly he felt his head lean down, connecting their lips in a harsh, painful kiss.

Draco immediately responded, his hands trailing down Harry's chest where they landed on the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up and Harry helped discard it, throwing it to the floor where their robes lay forgotten.

Harry muffled a moan as Draco's skilled fingers skimmed mercilessly up his stomach, causing blood to rush downwards. The hands made their way to his chest where they lightly brushed his flesh. Harry groaned deep in his throat as the hands rubbed his neck then intertwined in his hair He parted the kiss, earning a delicious whimper from Draco, then trailed hot wet kisses down Draco's chin, causing the boy beneath him to shudder. When he finally reached the delicate skin of Draco's neck, he devoured it hungrily, licking the pale skin until a soft moan escaped Draco's mouth.

Draco thrust himself against Harry and felt Harry's hands travel down his stomach and to the waistband of his jeans. Harry hooked thumbs into Draco's jeans and started to pull them, his mouth nipping at Draco's collarbone.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter!" Yelled a furious voice form across the Hallway. Harry jumped off Draco and fell onto the floor, grabbing his shirt. Draco followed suit, his leg kicking at Harry to get him away. Harry scowled and pushed Draco away, throwing his robes into his hands.

The after affects of their fight seemed to have caught up to them. As Draco stood up he suddenly fell on his knees, holding his side painfully. His lip gushed with blood and his cheek was bruised. Harry on the other hand, couldn't see a thing. He stumbled over Draco's robes and flat on his face, flinching at the pain in his eye. He felt around for his glasses and found them scattered in pieces on the floor.

There was a spell cast and Harry found his Glasses hastily put onto his nose. He sucked in breath into his painful lungs and looked around, seeing Draco on his knees clutching his stomach and side and breathing painfully.

"You two look terrible. Let's get you to Madam Promfrey's then we'll go see the Headmaster, and if I ever catch you fighting with each other again, it'll be more then just detentions and point deductions." Said Mcgonagall sternly. Harry looked over at Draco who looked amused and relieved.

"I hate you, Draco." He yelled watching Draco smirk and shake his head, his damp hair spreading over his forehead. "A lot." He added, and then looked back at Mcgonagall who was staring at him furiously.

¤¤¤¤¤

**A/N: **Ah, it was okay. I could have done a lot better and would have gone further with it but I'm way too tired. Good night!

-**_Shadow_**


End file.
